Summer Day
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: The Frontier Gang keeps themselve busy on a nice summer day.R&R. Bad Summary. I know


Summer Day

It was a wonderful day in Shibuya. Six kids were sitting, in a circle, under a big tree in the park and were enjoying their summer vacation. They were talking about Takuyas date he had last night with his girlfriend.

"Best Thing that happened in my life!" shouted one of the boys; he had brown hair and was wearing googles. "You don't have to scream so loud Takuya. We can perfectly hear you." a boy with short, black hair said, while looking at his new book. "Yeah, yeah sorry about that, anyway what are we going do to today?" "Let's go to the amusement park." Tomoki suggested.

Takuya, Junpei and Kouichi agreed immediately. When they didn't hear anything from Kouji or Izumi they turned to the tree trunk, where the two were sitting against it, to see why they weren't answering. Takuya's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Kouji was sleeping with one of his arms around Izumi's shoulders, whilst her head rested on his shoulder and her hand gripped his shirt.

"Awww. How cute. "Tomoki stated.

Junpei chuckled. Kouichi pulled his phone out and took a picture. Takuya broke out of his frozen state, when he heard the click sound from the camera. He walked over to Kouji and shook him, hard enough to wake him, but not Izumi. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the grinning faces of his friends.

When he noticed pressure on his shoulder, he looked down and saw that Izumi was almost lying on him and his arm was around her. He wore immediately a light blush on his cheek.

"OMG. My little brother has a crush. I knew that you liked our little wind princess."Kouichi said with the biggest grin ever.

"I do not like her in that way." Kouji denied carefully to not waking Izumi up. What he didn't know Izumi woke up when Takuya shouted loudly, before. She just liked the feeling of being embraced by Kouji so much that she just pretended to be asleep, but now she wanted to know if he really liked her or not.

"Hey guys, Kouji doesn't like her" Junpei began with a serious expression "He loves her!" he ended in an singing voice.

"Yeah, Kouji just admit it. You love her. Right?" Takuya said.

"Come on tell us" Kouichi and Tommy said at the same time.

After a few minutes of more teasing Kouji took a deep breath and said " Yeah, okay I love her, are you happy now?"

"Yesss." They said with grins on their faces. Izumi's heart was beating so fast and loudly she was afraid someone might hear it, but she felt extremely happy. After calming down a little bit, she decided to wake up. She let go of his shirt, took her head off his shoulder stretched and yawned.

The boys were watching her the whole time with big grins, except Kouji, who was looking away with a deep red blush.

"Something up?" she asks.

'Like I don't know.' Izumi thought.

"No, nothing's wrong, just talking what we are going to do today. But there were two people who were asleep. So what do you think about going to the amusement park?" asked Tomoki Kouji and Izumi.

"Of course. I love the amusement park." Izumi said

"Sounds nice." was Koujis reply

"Then let's go!" Takuya shouted, making people who were passing by stare at him.

After a walk, of half an hour the six kids came to the park. They spent the rest of the day riding different rides. At the evening they were really hungry and just wanted to eat something but Kouichi insisted, that they have to ride the Ferris wheel. They all agreed and found themselves waiting in the line of the attraction.

" So who's driving with who?" Kouichi asks.

"I'm with Kouichi. If that's alright with you?" Tomoki asked.

"Sure" Kouichi answered.

"Then I'm going with Junpei." Takuya said before anyone could say something against it.

"That leaves you and me." Izumi said with a dust of red across her face, while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yeah" he said blushing too.

Kouichi and Tommy got on the first gondola, Junpei and Takuya the second and Kouji and Izumi the last one.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm?"

"I have heard what you said earlier at the park."

"…"

"You, ok?"

"Imsorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I said that and I understand if you do-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. Before he had time to reply, she had pulled away and looked at his surprised face. Smiling and blushing she said "I love you, Kouji" He smiled took her face in his hands and slowly bend down and just before he kissed her, he whispered softly "I love you, too Izumi" in her ear and then kissed her and she returned the kiss as soon as their lips touched. After a few seconds they pulled away, because the ride ended.

They got out of the gondola and went to the exit. Hand in hand of course. There at the exit were four boys waiting for them. Junpei was the first to notice the new couple.

"So what happened up there?" he asked smiling.

"None of your business. Just one thing you have to know. That I have a boyfriend and his name is Kouji Minamoto" Izumi said proudly with a red and grinning face, while looping her arm through Koujis.

"Nice one, bro." Kouichi said smirking.

Takuya was clapping his back and grinning like an idiot, while saying "Congratulation, man and Izumi."

Tomoki who was standing beside Kouichi asked, while smiling too "Hey, how about we go celebrating?"

The others all agreed and so they went to a restaurant called"McSunshine". They ate and had fun. After dinner they said their goodbyes and separated everyone beside Kouji and Izumi.

There were two reasons why Kouji walked her home. First reason: He wouldn't let the girl he loves go home alone and the second reason: he lived just next door.

When they arrived at her home, he placed his arms around her waist, puts his face into her hair and holds her close to his body. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to herself.

"Izumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go to the cinema with me, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure that would be fun" She answered smiling, so brightly it could light up a big ballroom. They slowly leaned towards each other until their lips met in a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss by licking at her lips asking for entrance. She opened them slowly and moaned into his mouth, when his tongue touched hers. After some time they had to pull away from each other, because they needed to breath.

They stayed in the tight embrace, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Well, I should get going. It's getting cold and I don't want you to catch a cold. Love you." he said.

"Not when I'm in your arms, but alright. Love you, too"

He smiled and gave her one last kiss for today and went home thinking that he was the luckiest guy on the world. Izumi was thinking that it was the best day ever and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.


End file.
